Refind (episode)
Refind is the 3rd episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the third episode of Season 1. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) tells Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) to confirm the strengths that the next wave is starting soon and then he tells him that he needs to rescue Polly Pry. He takes Alfred Packer to Daydreams Gentlemans Club and then he tells Polly Pry (Meghan Muhalley) that it may not be encrypted by any firewall and the he walks inside with Alfred Packer. In the Daydreams Gentlemans Club He and Alfred Packer tells James Humphrey (Matt Stone) knows that the way should be found. He tells James Humphrey that no power wires are down and then he follows them through. He and James Humphrey tells George Noon (Dian Bachar) that the word goes by strip club and then he tells David (Dave Filoni) and Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride). He and James Humphrey finds out that Liesel Packer is a stripper and then they know this would happen and then she dances in the strip club and then Simon says let's not watch James Humphrey and David let's just go and then Alfred Packer watches Liesel as a stripper. He, Polly, James Humphrey, George Noon and David knows that a corrupt security guard named Ben (Mike Judge) wants to kill Simon and then Simon is beaten up by Ben and then he kills Ben with a pistol. He leaves by car with Polly, James, George and David both leave. They go to Lardner's Point Park. *He tells them were here and then Alfred Packer and Liesel Packer arrives to give them unwanted keys and then Gracie (Yasmine Bleeth), Joe (Robert Vaughn), Lisa Packer (April Stewart) and Paul Packer (Darran Norris) arrives to take overall credits and then they start a impossible mission. Simn tells Alfred, Polly, James, Gerge, David, Liesel, Gracie, Joe, Lisa and Paul to move ahead and then he knows that a pimp named Matthew (Lee Tergesen) and then Simon fights Matthew and then he shoots and kills Matthew and then he leaves. He walks the K&T Trails and then he walks with a hiker named Santino (Ian McShane) who is helping him get through a way that is there before and then George Noon tells Santino hello and then he says hi George and then George Noon pulls out a gun and then he shoots and kills Santino. He leaves George Noon to be arrested and then George Noon is arrested by Officer Pullman (Billy Bob Thornton) gets George arrested after George killed a good man Santino. He goes to David's House on Tulip St and then he knocks on David's door and then he goes inside. He talks with David and then he talks with David's parents named Jake (Jaason Simmons) who is David's father, April (Gabrielle Carteris) David's mother, David's brother named Will (Gabe Fazio) and David's daughter named Beatrice (Alison Brie) who knows the way through everything. He tells them that it will be great to be honest and talk about pleasure. He tells them nice to meet you and then says bye and walks to the car. *He goes to E Roosevelt Blvd and then he stops past the place and then he knows that George Noon is taking targets on Liesel and then a neighbor named Daniel (JB Blanc) goes to tell George Noon everything that is the secret and then he tells Daniel that is a thank you for everything and then he tells him this is the idea for you to do so and then he makes him lead the way. He knows that a suspect named Kieran (Kurt Rhoads) who is a suspect killer of George Noon and then he tells George Noon to stand back and then Simon shoots and kills Kieran because he is a suspect of George Noon. He finds out that a drug dealer named Turk (Josh Zuckerman) is a crack cocaine addict of George who knows that George Noon is fitting in with him and then he tells Turk stand back and then George shoots Turk in the leg and then Simon Packer shoots and kills Turk for his own drug behavior. He tells George Noon to stay where he is and then he walks away back to his car. He goes to the Sunocco Gas Station and then he knows that the gas station employee named Tony (Mike Smith) who knows how things can work this way and then he makes him pump gas to the car and then he completes the gas by being pumped into the car and then he finishes and then Simon tells Tony have a good day bye. He goes to pick up Alfred Packer, Polly Pry, James Humphrey and George Noon so that way they can go stop somewhere. They walk on the grass to take some strength and exercise they walk and run and then they excercise to get a better strength and then they finish their own strength to get credibility on them. Deaths *Ben - Killed by Simon Packer for beating him up at the Daydream Gentlemans Club after he was leaving. *Matthew - Killed by Simon Packer. *Santino - Killed by George Noon. *Kieran - Killed by Simon Packer for being a suspect of George Noon. *Turk - Killed by Simon Packer for being a drug addict and trying to make George Noon fit in. Arrests *George Noon - Arrested by Officer Pullman for killing Santino. Characters *Johnny Hardwick as Simon Packer. *Trey Parker as Alfred Packer. *Meghan Mullally as Polly Pry. *Matt Stone as James Humphrey. *Dian Bachar as George Noon. *Dave Filoni as David. *Melissa McBride as Liesel Packer. *Yasmine Bleeth as Gracie. *Robert Vaughn as Joe. *April Stewart as Lisa Packer. *Daran Norris as Paul Packer. *Mike Judge as Ben. *Lee Tergesen as Matthew. *Ian McShane as Santino. *Billy Bob Thornton as Officer Pullman. *Jaason Simmons as Jake. *Gabrielle Carteris as April. *Gabe Fazio as Will. *Alison Brie as Beatrice. *JB Blanc as Daniel. *Kurt Rhoads as Kieran. *Josh Zuckerman as Turk. *Mike Smith as Tony.